La Desaparición
by Black-Zola
Summary: No sabían que había pasado, solo que España y Portugal habían desaparecido,pero no solo en persona, también la peninsula había desaparecido! que ha pasado!
1. La Desaparición

Iepale! Bueno,esto se me ocurrió mientras dábamos el relieve de Europa,que me hizo pensar...¿como sería Europa sin España? Pues hombre...faltaría algo,porque claro,si quitas uno del centro,pues no pasa nada,tan solo que habrá allí otro alguien,pero si quitas la península, se me hace raro que el limite sean Andorra y Francia,no...¡Europa necesita su península ibérica!¡necesita su mano! (a bajo me explico)

* * *

_La desaparición_

_(no es que desaparecieran las personificaciones,también la península!)_

* * *

La tensión estaba muy alta. El silencio era muy incomodo. En cualquier momento,alguien tendría que hablar,el problema era quien y de que,antes de que la gente se volviera loca. ¿causa? Nadie sabía donde estaba la familia ibérica que componían Portugal y España. Básicamente, habían desaparecido sin mas. Pero no solo las personificaciones, también lo que era el territorio en si, como decirlo, toda la península había desaparecido. Nadie sabía ni como ni cuando había sucedido. Al inicio,todos pensaron que fue la absurda magia de Inglaterra,pero tras horas de tortura, al final se supo que no fue su culpa. Pero entonces...¿como había sucedido aquello? ¿cambio climático? Nadie lo sabía,la verdad.

-Em...¿y si investigamos yendo al limite de Francia?-pregunto totalmente tembloroso Letonia ante la mirada seria de todos.

-Ya fuimos y nada...solo había barranco-comento Mónaco muy sería

-¿y si se lo trago el mar?-pregunto Italia

-Absurdo...si hubiera sido así,nos hubiéramos dado cuenta-dijo el alemán

-¿y magia que no fuera del imbécil de Arthur?-pregunto el otro italiano

-Que yo sepa,el peor ser en el universo en magia,es el inglesucho...también esta Noruega,pero no hace magia así sin mas...

Todos lo miraron

-yo no fui,tengo mejores cosas que hacer,como intentar matar a este-dijo señalando al danes que se reía como un loco

-Tengo una absurda teoría:el capitalismo se lo ha tragado- dijo el cubano*

-Muy absurda,la verdad-dijo el americano- sera que hartos de seguir viviendo, se suicidaron y las tierras fueron a pique

-ale el otro...que estamos hablando de los hermanos Fernandez,no del emo oficial-dijo la belga-además, ahora que pienso, Paulo me tenía que traer la receta de los waffles...

-No pienses en comida y piensa e que ha podido pasar con ellos...-dijo su hermano mayor

-¿y si menguaron?-pregunto pensando el francés

-¿no te suena a absurdo?

-ya...pero otra cosa no se me ocurre...a no ser que haya entrado a forma a dentro de "la gran madre Rusia"...

aura oscura inundó la sala por el comentario,obvio que el de Rusia,claro.

-no han pasado a ser parte de mi...ya me gustaría...

-entonces...¡que cada uno busque una forma de pensar de lo que haya podido pasar! ¡esto no puede ser!- grito el alemán ya que la gente empezaba a hablar por su cuenta.

* * *

_Paulo empezó a sacudir con violencia a su hermano para que despertase... si que era dormilón su hermano. _

_-¡Que despiertes,coño!- grito su hermano golpeándolo con violencia. Ahí si que despertó ..._

_-La madre que te pario_

_-También es la tuya,idiota_

_-¿Donde ostias estamos?_

_-Ya quisiera saber yo, imbécil... _

_-¿Quien os enseño ese vocabulario tan sucio?_

_-Que yo recuerde,nosotros no_

_-Dime que esto es un sueño_

_-Dime que lo que estoy viendo no es un sueño..._

* * *

Por mucho buscar y pensar, no llegaban a entender que había pasado,y mucho menos encontrado a aquellas dos naciones. Dos personas en concreto los estaban buscando con muchas mas ganas que el resto.

-¿donde rayos están?

-me lo preguntas o me lo cuentas?-entraron en un parque y miro en el césped...no podía ser...-¡Son ellos!

* * *

_antes:_

_El momento familiar es algo muy tierno. Mas aun si es un reencuentro...¿no?_

_Hay estaba la familia ibérica,dando un abrazo que en aquel momento era lo mas necesario, mas que un intercambio de palabras. ¿Desde cuando lo deseaban? Desde que ellos murieron por culpa de aquel cabronazo de Roma. Al separarse, la primera pregunta fue_

_-¿Como es que estamos aquí?-el mayor fue quien pregunto_

_-Por un momento que nos deja el señor estar juntos..._

_-¿solo uno?-pregunto el menor-no podemos estar mas tiempo juntos?_

_-No...a no ser que des tu vida hijo mio...como que no-dijo el padre,mientras revolvía su rebelde pelo- además,no te fijes en el tiempo, fijate en el momento_

_-¿y nuestras tierras?_

_-tranquilos...-no les iba a decir que habían desaparecido para no asustarlos_

_la simple verdad era que se olvidaron de todo y fueron directos a donde sus padres_

_-Os hemos echado mucho de menos_

_-Se nota...yo también-dijo entre lagrimas que se escapaban a la mujer_

_-No llores...-dijo también entre lagrimas el menor_

_-Tal para cual-dijeron a la ver el mayor y el padre. Se miraron y el padre revolvió los cabellos. Paulo le sonrió._

_Todo buen momento se acaba en algún momento, y la verdad era que aquel momento estaba llegando,mientras que la familia, reunida, cantaba, ponían al día... _

_-¿así que mis hijos enamorados? O dios mio... ¡No podré estar para la boda!-dijo la madre-no podré estar con ellos escogiendo un buen traje para la boda...solo lo podré ver gratis en el cielo_

_-No digas eso... podría ser mucho peor-dijo el hombre. Maldijo en silencio al notar que el tiempo se acababa_

_-tranquilos,siempre estaréis en nuestros corazones-dijo el luso con una sonrisa_

_-y no creo que él sepa que existo...así que de boda... na de na...-dijo el español algo triste_

_-¿pero quien no se fijaría en mis lindas joyas? Ahí dios mio... habría que estar mas ciego que un topo_

_-Ya... ya es la hora-dijo en un hilo de voz el hombre mirando su mano_

_La mujer les dio dos besos a cada uno en las mejillas._

_-Ya lo sentimos...pero...-y lagrimas empezaron a empañar los ojos verdes la mujer. Lo captaron y ellos también soltaron lagrimas:las segundas despedidas eran mas duras._

_-¿cuando nos volveremos a ver?-pregunto el luso,pero no tuvo respuesta. Las figuras de ellos se borraron como su una borra goma hubiera pasado por encima de ellos. El lugar también empezó a borrarse y ellos solo supieron cerrar los ojos._

* * *

En a saber donde a saber que horas:

España y Portugal abrieron los ojos. El locus amoenus en el que estaban antes, habían vuelto al parque que fue el último lugar donde estuvieron. Miraron a todas partes, sus miradas chocaron y se llenaron de lagrimas.

Sabían que lo que habían vivido no era un sueño. Habían estado con sus padres en a saber donde.

-¡España!-grito alguien el nombre de su nación. Miro que eran dos naciones que iban a donde ellos. Quería reprimir las lagrimas y hacerles creer que todo esta bien. Pero no podían. Aquel sentimiento de abandono y soledad que había experimentado cuando era crío había vuelto con mucha fuerza. El ruso lo abrazo de forma protectora al ver que estaba llorando al igual que el holandés al luso, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no llorar. Quería ser fuerte para ayudar a su hermano. Se tuvo que rendir y al igual que su hermano, empezaron a llorar en el pecho de los recién llegados, que no sabían que pasaba.

-Madre...Padre...

Las palabras sobraban:querian a su familia

* * *

La verdad es que lo quería haber subido antes, pero mi cabeza no tenía la actualización y claro...

¿habéis pillado porque su desaparición tanto tierra como en persona?

-¿a que venía la mano de Europa?

Esta nueva chorrada oficial de mi clase viene a la chorrada de que si miras tu mano,puede ser tu mapa de españa: el dedo Galicia y debajo de el esta el vació, el cual tendría que estar Portugal. Los dedos Andalucía, el medio Madrid y ya sabréis colocaros. Y claro... ¿Que pasaría que si Europa no tuviera su mano? Que quedaría mal,muy mal...¡somos la alegría de la huerta. (sobra decir que cuando dije que la mano era España, un compañero mio super abertzale me dio una super perca y yo le dije:no me golpees con España)

tras este fail tremendo...

aio^^


	2. Explicación

_Como una colega no comprendió como era que las naciones habían desaparecido tanto en cuerpo como en tierra, este micro explicara una simple teoría. la verdad es que no esta muy labrada, ni me compensa mucho hacerla,sabíendo que tengo mas cosas que escribir, pero esto de eso que dices:hay que hacerlo, sobre todo si suena en tu ordenador musica dramatica._

_espero que os mole^^_

* * *

_Desaparecidos  
_

_Explicaciones Llenas de Lagrimas  
_

* * *

Los hermanos ibéricos estaban tapados con mantas, cada uno con su taza de café caliente entre las manos. Las naciones aun no se explicaban como era que había pasado aquello. De un día de preocupación a encontrarlos de esa forma tan lamentable. España seguía llorando,encogido sobre si mismo, temblando como si estuviera en Rusia en pantalones y camiseta corta.

Los dos que los habían encontrado eran los mas preocupados por ellos, no entendían nada... ¡Hasta Portugal se había atrevido a llorar delante de todos!

-Que alguien los lleve a descansar- opino Emma- pero que no estén solos...

Rusia cogió al español en brazos, como si fuera una novia al igual que hizo el holandés con el luso, y se los llevaron a una habitación algo apartada.

Ambos hermanos intentaban tranquilizarse, pero no podían... había sido tan real, tan bonito, tan perfecto... todo para nada... ¡¿Porque no podían estar juntos? ¿Porque Dios no le concedía como a Roma el don de visitarlos a la noche? ¿porque los recuerdos de ellos estaban tan encerrados en su memoria mas joven y no podían verlos cuando mas necesitaban? ¿porque solo tenían su canción como simple llave para recordar? Los llevarían siempre en el corazón y en la voz,pero faltaba algo real en que apoyarse

Los mayores no pudieron evitar abrazar para intentar consolar... pero igualmente lloraban. Querían saber cual era el remedio para aquella enfermedad.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos de ellos, que los recostaron y se sentaron en frente de la cama donde los habían dejado juntos y bien tapados para que no cogieran frío. Parecían tan frágiles,como una figura de porcelana. Pero a la vez eran fuertes y valientes como los antiguos caballeros aunque en aquellos momentos parecían simples ratas asustadas. Uno de ellos podía ser la persona mas falsa por ocultar sus sentimientos con cálidas sonrisas y una alegría contagiosa como un virus mientras que el otro podía ser la persona mas falsa por ocultar la realidad de sus sentimientos con una simple fachada de buen hermano protector y persona sencilla. Buenos cantantes en sus idiomas y otros, pero también podían ser los mejores adversarios. Buenas...no, fantásticas personas.

La verdad es que ellos querían ser los únicos de toda realidad de ellos, ser alguien para ellos. Se sentían como aquellos fantasmas que solo podían estar cerca de ellos disimulando, nunca llegando a tocar como en ese día. Era algo realmente extraño. Querían luchar por ellos todos los días.

-La magia de Arthur...

-El no ha echo de su desaparición...

-Me refiero a los libros,y si no es el, Noruega

-Vale...vamos antes de que despierten

Ambos se levantaron y con cuidado se fueron de la habitación en busca del inglés, que había estado guardando libros de magia negra desde el regreso de los hermanos, ya que pensó que quizás había respuesta. Vio entrar a aquellos dos, pero no se preocupo y siguió con su tarea.

-Arthur... ¿crees que la magia ha echo algo para que desaparecieran?-pregunto de pronto Holanda, llamando la atención del inglés. Este se giro y vio a aquellos dos. Se notaba que les preocupaba mas de lo normal aquellas dos naciones.

-Yo opino que si, ya que no es normal que al desaparecer una nación sin mas, también lo haga su territorio... pero en magia negra no sale nada

-¿Y si no es magia negra?-pregunto Rusia

-Poder Divino- soltó alguien desde la puerta. Noruega-¿Que dijeron nada mas verlos?

-Padre y madre- recordó Holanda

-Poder Divino... eso nosotros no podemos hacer, solo su Dios a podido llevarles a donde sus padres a algún lugar que los cuatro recordaran para un reencuentro

-Pero no entiendo... ¿Que tiene que ver eso con que desapareciera también la península ibérica?-pregunto el ruso mirando al noruego, que estaba tan inexpresivo como siempre

-Para desaparecer todo el día e ir a ese lugar, tienen que romper lazos con la tierra-empezó a explicar la nación, sentándose en la mesa- pero somos naciones, y nosotros nos vamos cuando nuestra tierra deja de existir... así que, sin mas, despareció con ellos esa tierra. Resumidas cuentas, que ellos ahora están destrozados y para mañana o así, volverán a ser los falsos de siempre

-¿como que falsos?-pregunto el holandés- ellos...

-Ellos, como muchos, fingen, solo no fingen cuando están ellos dos solos... pensad ¿para que ser tan alegres si no hay razón aparente?

-Gracias por la información-dijo el ruso antes de marcharse,secundado por su compañero

No había razón aparente para ellos para ser tan felices...tenían que tener uno, si no, ¿porque tanta sonrisa?

Entraron haciendo el menor ruido, sentándose en la sillas, y esperando a que sus soles se despertaran. Decidido: ellos serían a partir de aquel día la razón de la felicidad de ellos.

_A la mañana..._

Paulo despertó bruscamente de una pesadilla. De aquella pesadilla. La muerte de sus padres.

Ayer había estado con ellos, no había sido un sueño... deseaba volver a morir para poder verles, pero sabía que era imposible. Una lagrima decidió surcar sus mejillas.

Antonio despertó después de el. El mismo sueño...no, pesadilla. Sabía que lo de ayer nunca mas se podría repetir sin el efecto que había experimentado. Algo romperse dentro de una persona, ese vació...sentirse de una forma masticada de la que no te querrías salir de la cama mas que para hacer lo que el cuerpo necesita para aguantar mas tiempo.

Ambos se miraron un momento. Lagrimas... ¿Cuantas ya derramadas? Nadie sabría...

_Perdonad, pero no mas... _

_vosotros no lloráis, solo regáis malos momentos_

_Hagamos una cosa,¿vale?_

_Yo te daré a ti todo_

_si tu me regalas, una sincera sonrisa_

_sabemos que no podemos remplazar padres,ellos son únicos_

_pero os queremos también,así que..._

_dejar de llorar_

Ambos hermanos vieron a ellos dos con ojos extrañados,pero también emocionados. No estaban solos,después de todo...

alguien siempre les amaría

* * *

_Ale...con este final si es que se le puede llamar así, le quito la duda a mi colega. nos veremos en la proxima_

_espero que os haya molado^^  
_

_agur^^  
_


End file.
